Why, The Angel Of Music!
by Broadway Blondie
Summary: Meg wants to learn from the Angel of Music but she needs to make up a devilious plot to convince him! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**WHY, THE ANGEL OF MUSIC!**

**Chapter 1**

**I SEE YOU**

"I see you", Meg called softly as she watched the phantom adjust his mask in the mirror.

The phantom turned around swiftly and glared at the girl who showed no fear.

"Who knows you're here?" He asked anger burning in his eyes.

"No one," she said smiling at him.

"Nonetheless you must go," He said trying to remain calm. Meg turned to see a program from the performances Christine had stared in.

"You still love her," Meg unsurprised. She turned back to him and saw a tear go down his face.

"I do," he whispered. He took off his mask voluntarily. Meg did not shutter or run, she simply came closer to him.

"I have a plan," she whispered and touched his face gently, "I'm not scared."

"I can see that," he responded and grabbed her hand," Though nothing could bring her back to me." The phantom dropped her hand and walked over to his piano and began to softly play _the music of the night_.

"_She had an angel voice and I helped it to grow! Alas here I am, in this place with the reminder of how she took her flight! And left me and the music of the night!"_

"Teach me to sing," Meg said in a quick, strong voice.

"Pardon me madam but I will not be helping you to replace her at the Opera."

"Do you still watch her sing?"

"I only listen to her voice from a distance."

"Well you must be aware she dose not sing _for you _anymore," Meg began to sing in her soft, sweet voice," _Mouser, I only wish to learn from you. And only you can teach me. For when she hears my voice that only you can cause she'll no you're still hear and she'll wish for you guidance! The guidance of the Angle of Mus-" _

"Why would she wish for me. She seems quite happy with that insolent boy!"

"He only loves her for her voice! You said yourself! When he heard here voice he was bound to love her! Well, when he hears my _new_ voice he wont love her! And she'll come back!"

The Phantom pondered this and then smiled devilishly.

"So…"

"You will never tell anyone?"

"Not a soul!"

"Who is your tutor they ask?" He was excited now!

"Why, The Angel of Music!" She cried! He kissed her on the cheek and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why, The Angel Of Music **

**Chapter 2**

Meg returned to his quarters the next night at seven as instructed by the note she received. The note read:

_**'Meg, come to me at seven sharp. Pretended to have fallen ill and sneak out when the performance starts. This is only for the time being. Respect me and my wishes and you will be reworded.**_

_**Your tutor, The Angel of Music**_

_**P.S. If you are not to come alone you can not imagine what waits ahead of you!'**_

Meg clutched the letter to her heart and got out of the boat which she came in.

"Ah, come, come dearest! You have much to learn!" His eyes sparkled with excitement, then fell upon the letter," Give it to me, child."

Meg handed him the letter and watched as he throw it in to the fire. She gulped.

"Shall we start?"

"Why, yes, Angel, we shall!" She giggled and smiled as he took her hand and lead her to the piano.

"Now madam, sing this to me." He handed her a paper which read "The Point Of No Return" she recognized it as the final song of the Opera in which he and Christine sang. Which had only been months ago.

"Are you sure? I'm not sure I'm even close to ready for this piece."

"Sing," He commanded.

"_Past the point of no return. No going back now- ," She sang softly._

"Remember this is an 'Opera'. Don't fear to be loud!"

She nodded and whispered," Okay."

She began to sing again," _No goin_g _back now! A passion plea has now at last been done! Past the point of right or wrong, one final question 'How long should we to wait before we're one!' When will the blood begin to race. The seeping brought the skin to bleed. When will the names at last consume us...!"_

Surprisingly the Phantom began to sing with her as he once did with, his love, Christine.

_"Past the point of no return! The final threshold! The bridges cross so stand and watch it burn! We've past the point of no return!"_

Tears burned in Megs eyes as she remembered Christine tearing off the Phantom's mask. She remembered the blood-curtailing scream the escaped from her mouth. She remembered her Mother telling Roual to keep his hand at the level of his eye. She remembered wanting to go with them but her mother insisted she stay. She remembered the chants "Track down this murderer he must be found!" She remembered singing "He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" She can remember burring with the hope of seeing Christine's _Angel of Music_! Later she came down to his room and found a tiny musical box shaped as a monkey playing music and his mask which had sent a shiver down her spine and at that moment in time she knew he was real.

She looked over at his tear streaked face and began to cry more.

"I miss her so much!" He cried. Tears spilled over his eyelids and hers, too.

"I know," I whispered," Your love for her is as true as love it's self." They sat silently for a moment.

"You should be going now. I will send you a note on when to return till then-"He said and kissed her hand," Goodbye."

Meg nodded and walked over to her boat which brought her here.

"Goodbye, Angel," She called.

"Meg, you show great companion," He called calmly.

She blew him a kiss and then he disappeared from her sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why, The Angel Of Music**

**Chapter 3**

Meg rowed her way to shore and then listened. She could hear _him_ weeping as he called out Christine's name. Meg sat down on the steps that lead to upstairs and began to weep with_ him_. She cried and cried with him until her energy was gone and she fell asleep.

In the late night she felt herself being picked up and carried by a black figure. She peered around and found she was being carried down a hallway with many lights., then suddenly she was in her bedroom. The figure lied her down on her bed. A beautiful mans voice called out: "Goodnight, Meg."

"Angle?" Meg said in a low sweet voice, barley opening her eyes.

"Yes?" The beautiful voice sang.

"Thank you…..and you are not….a phantom…..you are truly….. an Angel," Meg said sleepily.

"Thank you," He said with gratitude.

"I am glad you're _real_," She whispered, but the Phantom was gone.

"Meg? Are you well?" Her mother called from behind her door.

"Yes. I shall be at rehearsals today," Meg responded.

"Very well."

Meg bathed and dressed. As she put up her hair the Angel of Music appeared in the mirror. He seem to be standing next to her. She jumped.

"Miss. Meg , this will only take a moment," He said holding out his hand. She took it and was suddenly in the brightly lit hallway again.

"I am hear to warn you of the chaos you may face this afternoon," Meg stared back at him," You will see…" he explained. "Now lets go before those fools who run _**my**_ theater notice your absence."


	4. Chapter 4

**Why, The Angel Of Music**

**Chapter 4**

"Good Meg! Very good!" Her mother cheered during rehearsals. Meg seemed to be glowing with great enthusiasm. She had never felt better in her entire life!

The doors suddenly busted open. Mr. Andre, the opera manager, was fuming.

"What is this?" He yelled. In his hands was a letter. Megs heart stopped.

Meg shot a glance at Christine. She was gravely pale.

"No!" she whispered," He's returned!"

"According to this letter," Andre spoke to not only her but everyone," He never left."

"Read it, Mousier," Megs mother said with great anxiousness.

"'_Andre,_

_I am still here. As I have been always. I have not been paid my salary in months. Though I shall do you a kindness by ignoring your debts and starting out fresh again. I will not do any murders I do not find necessary. I ensure you this money will be repaid to you later._

_As always, your kindest friend,_

_O.G.'"_

The room filled with whispers of 'Oh my!' and 'Not Again'. Only Christine, Mother, and Meg were silent. Meg could feel Mother and Christine eyeing her. She twirled her blonde hair trying to ignore them.

"Meg," Christine whispered. Meg looked up, "Oh Meg!" Confusion swept over  
Megs face. Christine took Megs hand and lead her out of the chaotic room. They went into the dressing room. "Meg, sing to me. Sing now.

Meg hesitated and then sang the lines she had learned from the Phantom.

"Stop. Meg, NO! NO! Don't go to _him_! Don't sing _his_ songs! Don't love _him_!" She begged," Don't Meg. Please Meg. Promise me… Promise me you shall never return to _him! _Promiseme!" Christine was in tears.

"Christine, no,"

"Meg, I am warning you. He's not an Angel!"

"Yes he is!"

"I assure he is not. It's a trap!

"I have to go."

"Meg, does he still love me?" She asked. Her eyes glistened with tears

"With his whole heart. I have never seen such a stronger desire in all my life." Meg said truthfully.

"Trust me Meg, I do love him."

"Then why do you refuse him?"

"His love is too powerful. And he is too deadly. I fear he might get mad at me and I shan't be able to escape him."

"Oh…"

"Meg, I gave him my mind blindly. I shouldn't have fallen under his spell. If I had not I would not be living in the fear that he will return for me."

Meg nodded and left her. Soaking in what she had informed me of. Meg saw on the floor was a note addressed to me. 'From your Angel' it read. Meg then knew she would be accompanying the Phantom tonight in his lair of music.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Why, The Angel Of Music!**_

Chapter 5

Meg boarded the boat with her letter in hand. Despite what Christine had said to her today, Meg was very exited for her lesson. As she sailed along the lake she hummed. She hummed 'The Point of No Return'. As she hummed in her soft voice another voice joined hers. The voice was so beautiful. Soft yet strong. Sweet yet harsh. It was a voice that warmed your heart and at the same time stung you with jealousy. As Meg came to the shore the Phantom rose from his piano. She could see now, and she secretly knew, the wonderful hummer was the Phantom. Megs humming silenced, seconds later so did his.

"Meg," he said sound happy yet slightly surprised," Come! Come! Oh how glad I am you came! Ah, how God has granted me you to bring my Christine back to me!"

Meg smiled.

"Have you heard of the Opera "Pris au Piège Dans l'Amour*?"

"No. I don't recall that Opera."

"Good. You shouldn't, for I wrote it," He said proudly.

"You wrote an Opera?" Another one? She added silently in my head.

"I can't let you control the whole scheme therefore I add my own. Your plan was just for Christine to come back to me by her choosing. I want her to never leave. This Opera will drawl her so close to me she shan't never leave!"

"I see…I am…am I in this?"

"Of course, Meg. Your voice will be phenomenal by the performance!"

Meg smiled and drew near the Phantom. The Phantom took a step back.

"Let us begin," His fingers began to graceful dance on the keys soft notes fluttered in the air.

"_Little did I know… little…little did I know that you were singing to me. That you were_ _dreaming of me. That still loved me…little…little…little did I know. Yet here I am and there you are still apart and yet still oooonnnneeee! Oh how I wished all those endless nights you'd come to me singing our strange duet. In your eyes held the sadness of the world and now I may never see them…again." _Meg sang the song written on the paper with all of her heart. Her heart now ached and the room spun. "Its beautiful…"

"Just like your voice… enchanting and delightful"

"And yours… powerful and loving," Meg chirped. They now stood before each other.

"True and kind," He sang.

"Passionate and pure." Meg sang about his as he sang about hers.

"Adoring and forceful."

"Magical and mysterious," Meg whispered inches away from his face. She could see every detail of his mask.

"Breathe taking…" He said and closed his eyes.

"I only wish it was mine," Meg said. His eyes flew open.

"I've got it!" He sat down at his piano and began to write on an old, yellow paper," You must go! I will send you a letter. Here," he handed her the sheet and murmured "Protect this with your life".

Meg nodded softly and turned to leave.

"Well done, Meg," He said blowing her a kiss.

"Thank you, _sir_," The phantom shuddered," I can not wait to see you again!"

"You as well, Meg. You as well." He said and turned back to his work.

***This means "Trapped In Love" And yes I went to all of the trouble of translating this just for you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why, The Angel Of Music!**

Chapter 6

Backstage was chaos! People arguing, getting dressed, warming up there voices, and rehearsing their lines. Meg shoved her way through everyone and made it to the other side of the stage. Her goal was to find Mother. Eminina*, who Meg understudied for, had been greatly injured in the crashing of a carriage late last night. This would mean Meg would be performing in tonight's Opera! It was a small part but it was huge for Meg!

"Where is Mother?" Meg began asking random people," Have you seen Mother Giry?"

The answer was always a finger pointing in a different direction or ignorance. Meg had always been known as 'The young blonde' or 'That dancer, the blonde one' or, and most often called 'Madame Giry's daughter'. She had so often been addressed as Madame Giry's daughter as a child she began to believe that was her name.

"Good morning, Meg," Meg was so surprised to hear that voice she lost her balance and fell.

"Ow," She muttered to the ground.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" It was Jack. Jack! Her childhood friend who she love! They would make up plays on the big hill behind his house. They both shared a love of drama and dance. But then Megs mother took her to Paris at the age of ten to be taught ballet.

"Is that you Jack!"

"Yes, Meg," He smiled, he was very handsome," Looks like those ballet classes did not work! You seem as clumsy as ever"

They both laughed," So what are you doing here?" Meg asked smiling.

"I've been traveling and I thought to go to Paris, then I saw the Opera house and thought why not!"

"That is amazing!" Meg said in awe," So you're going to perform? When?"

"I audition today at noon."

"Wow! That's incredible! You should watch me tonight. A girl got hurt and I am taking her place!"

"Congratulations!" His face lit up," How about we catch up over dinner tomorrow, me treat."

Meg remember the note she had received from the Phantom this morning telling her that tonight practice was cancelled but tomorrow was certain. "Oh, umm, well I would love to but I have to be somewhere…"

"That's fine. Then lunch the next day?"

"Sounds perfect!" Meg glowed," I can not wait!" Jack walked off the stage. Meg went back to her search for mother and ended up on the other side of the curtain. She saw the maids of the Opera cleaning the many rows of seats for tonight's performance. From the corner of her eye she saw Roual and Christine in box five. They seemed to be arguing. Then Christine slapped him on the cheek and ran out crying. Roual turned and saw Meg standing there watching them. He motioned his finger upward and pointed to her.

_He wants __**me**__ to meet __**him **__the roof? _Meg thought, _This just does not make any_ s_ense!_

Never the less she went.

***It's pronounced Em-E-Nina…I thought it sounded pretty**


End file.
